


You Don't Get To Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

by mightypocketcow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Forced Abortion, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Pregnancy, Violence, tw for graphic loss of pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightypocketcow/pseuds/mightypocketcow
Summary: Sirius Black and his new wife, Khari Shacklebolt, have been trying to conceive for several months.  Finally, after a visit to Sirius' healer cousin Andromeda, Khari finds out they've been successful.  Bellatrix, however, has some other plans.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	You Don't Get To Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I have a Marauder-Era Roleplay group going, and the DM and I have come up with a more tragic backstory for Sirius, to express more why he is close to Kingsley, why he clings to Harry... and why he hates Karkaroff and Bellatrix so much. Of course, this is not canon, and this is a brand new Original Character (an NPC for our players) that the DM and I developed, but we adore her and we have a love-hate relationship with this story.  
> In this story, we have gone with the old fan theory that Charlus and Dorea Potter, killed by Voldemort himself after taking down several Death Eaters Gideon-and-Fabian style, were James' parents, not Fleamont and Euphemia Potter who died of Dragon Pox. We rather like this fan theory, and we wanted to stick with it.

**_BIG TRIGGER WARNING: _ ** _Pregnancy, Loss of Pregnancy, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Graphic Description of Fetus Death_

“Wait, what?”

Andromeda Tonks grins at the shocked girl in front of her. “I said you’re pregnant, my dear.”

Khari Shacklebolt blinks at her Healer in disbelief. “I… Really? You swear you’re not joking, Andy?”

“Oh, honey, I wouldn’t joke about something like this. I know how much you two have been wanting this.”

“It’s just… I didn’t think we could at this point. We’ve tried everything!”

“Well, something must have worked, because you’ll be due in late July.”

“I…” Khari’s eyes begin to fill with tears, and Andromeda swears she has never seen someone look so happy. “I can’t believe this! This is so incredible… Merlin, I can’t wait to tell Sirius!”

Andromeda smirks. “Honey, if you thought he was a doting husband that couldn’t keep his hands off you before…”

Khari blushes. “You think?”

“Sirius and I have been the black sheep of the Blacks our whole lives. I know him better than anybody else, except maybe James. Trust me, dear, he’ll be over the moon about this, and he’ll be more in love with you than ever before. Besides, little Nymphadora can have a cousin to play with!”

The smile on Khari’s face widens. “When can we know whether it will be a boy or a girl?”

Andromeda raises an eyebrow. “Honey, we already can. Do you want to know?”

\-----

“Sirius, please, this is urgent. I really need you here for this.” Peter Pettigrew pleads through the Floo, looking more nervous and desperate than usual.

Sirius Black lets out a sigh, running a hand down his face. “Khari is at St. Mungo’s right now, Wormtail, I can’t just leave. Can’t you call Remus or James?”

“Leave her a note or something, then! It really has to be you, and I can’t explain any more right now.” Peter’s eyes shift to the side, as though paranoid that someone is watching him.

Sirius groans. “Fine, Peter. But this better not take all night. Khari hasn’t been feeling great and I don’t want her making dinner all by herself.”

“I promise, Padfoot, I’ll have you back by suppertime.”

Sirius scribbles out a hasty note for Khari, and Floos to the Pettigrew house.

\-----

“Sirius? Sweetheart, I’m home!” Khari yells, having apparated outside their wards. Hearing no response, she heads to the study where she knows her husband spends most of his time when they’re not together. She finds a hastily scribbled note, detailing that he has gone to help Peter out with something, and that he’ll be back in time for dinner.

She grins, immediately getting a brilliant idea…

\-----

Chicken, almost ready in the oven. Salad, tossed and ready for dressing. Freshly baked bread, on the table. Firewhiskey for Sirius and non-alcoholic Butterbeer for her, poured into fancy champagne glasses that Kingsley gave to her as a wedding gift. 

Cake… almost done being decorated. Simple blue flowers, purple icing along the side (Sirius’ favourite colour), and the words are nearly finished, it just needs to be perfect of course. 

Khari sings along to the radio in the background, dancing around in her kitchen with bare feet and a summer dress, despite the chilly December weather outside. Her spirit (and house) are so warm that she could be completely undressed right now and she wouldn’t feel a thing.

Except perhaps the unfamiliar people breaking into her wards.

Khari freezes, caught off guard momentarily. She snatches her wand from inside her bun of hair and points it directly at the kitchen archway, cautiously stepping towards it.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” The cruel, mocking voice of Bellatrix Lestrange hits Khari like a cold bucket of water before she is even in view, and her heart drops to her stomach.

“What do you want, Bellatrix?” She responds as evenly as possible, trying to control the fear creeping in on her brain. She can feel that Bellatrix isn’t alone, and she knows Bellatrix doesn’t play nicely. 

“Whatever do you mean, little girl? I simply wanted to come say hello to my cousin’s new bride.” Bellatrix steps into the hallway with a malicious grin on her face. “I wasn’t invited to the wedding, you know. Perhaps my invitation got lost?”

“Because we know who you’ve been choosing to spend your time with, and we don’t want any part of it.” Khari replies, her teeth clenched as she focuses her energy on reading the rest of Bellatrix’s party, who she still can’t see. One, two, three, four, five… are there really seven Death Eaters in her house right now?

“So quick to dismiss, little girl. Don’t you understand how hurtful that is?” Bellatrix gives a fake pout. “We’re family now. We want you to be with us. The rest of your dear husband’s family wants you and him to be with us.”

Bellatrix has fully moved into the hallway now, and Khari recognizes all of the other Death Eaters from their wanted posters. Antonin Dolohov, Evan Rosier, Igor Karkaroff, Neil Wilkes, Brutus Rosier Sr and Morton Mucliber Sr. Her heart sinks even lower as she realizes that none of these Death Eaters, save for Rosier, were amateurs; in fact, Dolohov already has almost as many kills to his name as Bellatrix.

Why, tonight of all nights, did Peter bloody Pettigrew need Sirius’ help so badly?

“I don’t believe you.” Khari answers simply.

Bellatrix raises an eyebrow at Khari. “Really? You don’t believe that Regulus wants his brother back?”

Khari’s breath catches in her throat. Any mention of Regulus and Sirius just becomes a sobbing mess… She would, in fact, believe that Regulus missed his brother just as much, even from Bellatrix’s mouth. But would she let Bellatrix know that?

“Besides,” Bellatrix continues, and she has kept walking, backing Khari into the kitchen again slowly. “We wouldn’t want to hurt you. Pureblood life is precious, of course…” She pauses, looking at the state of the kitchen. “Oh, sorry, was I interrupting dinner, little girl? Where is your dear husband anyways?”

“He’s sleeping upstairs.” Khari bluffs.

Bellatrix lets out a cackle. “I’m not stupid, little girl. I know he isn’t home. He’s with his stupid little friend, right? Peter?”

Khari’s breath hitches again. How did she know that? What would they do to Sirius after they’re done with her?

Bellatrix reads the confusion on Khari’s face, and lets out another cackle. “Well, you’ll be dead soon anyways, so you ought to know…” She lowers her voice to a loud whisper. “Peter’s with us, not you.”

“No, that’s not true!” Khari yells, emotion getting the better of her as she tries to process what Bellatrix has said. Was she lying? She had to be. Not Peter, not little cowardly Peter…

“Yes it is, little girl. We’ve had Peter with us since we killed the Potters. He knew it was hopeless from there, and wanted to be on the winning side.” Bellatrix grinned at Khari. “Now, I suggest you and your husband do the same before something real awful happens.”

Before Khari can say anything, Bellatrix lets out an uncharacteristically girlish squeal, and Khari can’t tell whether or not it’s fake. 

“Oh, a cake! And what’s that on the top…?” She gasps. “Oh! A new baby on the way!”

Some of the other Death Eaters murmur amongst themselves, and Bellatrix turns to them. “Did you hear that, boys? A new baby! A new little Death Eater to raise in the ways of Pureblood history and superiority… How pleased the Dark Lord will be.”

“You-Know-Who is never going to touch my child!” Khari roars, and before Bellatrix can react Khari shoots a burning hex directly at her face.

Bellatrix curses out loud, and holds her face in pain as she falls to her knees. Most of her companions freeze in shock, but Dolohov lets out a cry of anger as he leaps over Bellatrix to send a hex back at Khari, who immediately places a powerful shield charm in front of herself, and shoots another hex towards Dolohov as Bellatrix stands up, her eyes full of rage…

\-----

Twenty minutes later, a dark-haired figure Apparates fifty feet from the front door, exhausted and frustrated. Sirius looks up and nearly faints at the sight of the Dark Mark above his roof.

“Khari!” He screams, and he whips out his wand as he sprints to the door.

He throws it open and stops dead once he gets partway through the hall towards the kitchen.

The first thing he notices is the smell. Blood, and burned food, and something else he can’t place. The body of Brutus Rosier Sr at his feet is hard to miss, too.

He screams his wife’s name again, and he almost trips over the very bloody body of Neil Wilkes as he reaches the kitchen. 

The sight that awaits him really does make him nearly faint.

The body of Morton Mulciber Sr is the least of his concerns. So is the continuing timer on the stove, indicating that the chicken inside is very likely the cause of the burnt food smell. Hell, the cake with blood splattered on it is hardly an eye-catcher either.

He rushes to the still form of Khari, and he kneels beside her unseeing face. “No, no, Khari!”

It takes longer than he would have liked for him to notice that she is covered in blood, mangled and disfigured, and that she has been cut with a knife, and now he is also covered in her blood.

He continues to sob, clutching the yellow summer dress in his hands, and screams her name out loud until his voice feels hoarse.

Eventually, his gaze finally leave her face, the mouth that will never smile again and the eyes that will never roll at his cheesy jokes again. Her abdomen has been sliced open, and it looks like something inside is missing.

He follows the thick trail of blood with his swollen eyes up to the table, and he stands up in order to get a better look.

A very meticulously decorated cake, with the incomplete phrase _It’s a Bo_ in icing on top, splattered with blood, and accentuated with the presence of what could only be Khari’s own womb placed on the table beside it, with the wall also sliced open to reveal a fetus no bigger than the palm of Sirius’ hand. Written in blood underneath are the words _xoxo, Bella_.

The shock lasts just long enough for Sirius to stumble over to the kitchen fireplace and throw Floo powder in, calling for James and Andromeda, before he falls to his knees beside the table and his supper makes a reappearance.

**Author's Note:**

> After this incident, Sirius struggles to trust Peter for several years, and finally relents by suggesting him as the Secret Keeper for James and Lily.  
> Bellatrix has a permanent scar on her face that she hides with a beauty charm.  
> Kingsley has a lasting anger towards Peter, as well as the Death Eaters involved, and for a time is angry at Sirius for not being home, but in time they bond over their grief and he realizes it is unfair to blame Sirius for something he still blames himself for. Kingsley pours his grief into work, internalizing all of his pain, and remains calm in front of others. Sirius never recovers, and once James and Lily are gone and he ends up in Azkaban, the grief almost consumes him.
> 
> If, despite feeling like you could handle reading this story, you realize that it was more triggering for you than you expected, please feel free to reach out to me to talk (@mightypocketcow on Twitter if needed). I don't judge, I don't spill secrets, and I've heard everything (as a deadly combination of psychology student and Mom Friend, it's true).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Be safe and healthy, and have a great day!  
> (P.S. We have other stories from this roleplay, including more from Khari and Sirius or the other Marauders, so if you want more please let me know!)


End file.
